


Self Control

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [86]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Consensual Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Self Hypnosis, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael wants to try something new when Peter leaves a new toy on the counter with the note of "Have fun"... Oooooh you should never not test prototypes...Morbie decides to test out a new way to help him with overstimulation, hoping to withstand vibrations better, and tease the hell out of Parker at the same time.Jarvis gets the all clear to help out





	Self Control

Michael was smirking when he got home, reading his text -left something fun on the counter-

He blinked when he saw the 'something' -a new toy? Is it a buzzy one?-

-no, just, enjoy it ;)-

“Jarvis, do you know what Parker has in mind?”

“Sir has instructed me, not to get involved.”

“Yeah well, is he on patrol, working late, is it even... safe to do whatever I'm supposed to do? He got you live feeding him it or something?”

“Sir will very aware of your actions.”

“Oh, so... if I just, leave it here he's going to be hard and aching and just... waiting for me to use it?”

“I'm certain he'll be texting back shortly if there's no response soon.”

Michael blinked at it, turning it and observing, “This kinda looks like... is this a proxy toy?”

“Yes, sir. New and improved. Now with temperature transmission.”

“Oh, have you tested the fail safe's on it? Because if I just pop this thing into the freezer or the oven I'm positive it's gonna be a bad time...”

“I relayed your concerns to Sir.”

Michael blinked, “Are you- did he seriously 'forget' about safe temperatures?!”

Jarvis made a concerned noise, “I highly suggest not testing extremes... For young sir's safety.”

“Jarvis come here please.”

“Sir instructed me not to be involved.”

“Did Tony think to include vibration transmission as well?”

“I... I will have to check the schematics again.”

“Did this thing get tested at all?”

-Everything okay over there?-

-checking fail safe's... if you start getting so cold it feels like your dick is gonna freeze, panic.... there's no safety zones on the temperature relay-

-what?! Wait, don't put it somewhere cold, please!-

-relax, I'm verbally checking fail safes and features with Jarvis... I will admit though I was about to have him put it in his mouth and max vibrate for about 3 seconds-

-no no no don't please!-

-I asked him the scenario, he's double checking on the toy's abilities. Relax-

-ugh, damnit Morbie, I was just hoping for a patrol blowjob... ya had to get all scientific!-

-you're the one that shoved it on your dick before even checking these things!-

“It is capable of transmitting vibrations, and Sir is working on the 'extremes' fail safe right now.”

“Jarvis, come here please.”

“Young sir instructed me to stay out of it.”

“Even if I want you to fuck me with this while blowing me?”

Michael smirked at the static, “That is... acceptable.”

He grinned as he held up the toy to Jarvis, “Make it rough, and oral vibrations at 1.”

“As you wish, sir. Is there a time limit on any of it?”

“I'll play it by ear. Don't worry.”

“Are you staying right where you are?”

“Yeah, make my knees weak.”

“That, won't be very hard, sir.”

“Oh, I forgot something. Denial protocol.”

Jarvis' smirk faltered, “Are you sure, sir?”

“Yep. I'll say when to disabled it.”

Jarvis finally nodded as Michael shifted his pants off and spread his legs, leaning on the island as Jarvis knelt down and prepped him, “Same signals, sir?”

“Yeah, normal signals. I'll instruct any changes, if I pass out, only things that stops is the vibration and Denial protocol.”

“Understood, sir.”

Michael took a deep breath as he pulled his focus away from the things around him, smiling and concentrating on the steady beating in his chest. He grinned as he opened his eyes, humming when he felt Jarvis breach him as he slipped a little deeper into the focus, “Have you figured out what I'm doing yet?”

“Self hypnosis, sir. You are intending to torment, young sir.”

“No, I'm just going to make sure he enjoys his new toy, and he's going to call out all the fail safes you are missing.” Michael hummed, feeling Jarvis' mouth on his cock, distant, hazy. Grinning as he felt the tight hold at the base of his cock before the buzzing started, “I like this.” His vision was fucked but his brain wasn't panicked or bouncing between emotions/reactions it was so fucking calm. Even the slamming of the toy into him was distant and enjoyable.

“Sir, shall I start a timer, for the health and wellness of your genitalia?”

“2 hours.”

“Sir, it's not recommended-”

“If a 4 hour warning label is good enough to get the biggest male assist drug off the FDA's back, I can keep it up for 2.”

“I would advise against it, but you are the doctor.”

“Vibration on 2.” Michael smiled, still floating, still aware yet not, oh that made his cock twitch so hard he could feel it, his ass clenching, huh his pulse was rising. He expected some response there. “Faster, J. Quicker the better.” He was being breached, over and over, picking up speed. He felt his whole fluttering, finally registering his heart-rate elevating, “I like this J, we should do this again.”

“Young sir is returning home, requesting the vibrations be lowered.”

Michael smiled, “Has he?”

“Yes, it's at the point he keeps slipping... he's-”

“Has he safeworded?”

“No, sir, he has not. He's begging.”

“Let him know, Daddy is enjoying himself too much to turn it down.”

Something so distant hit the window, making him turn his head to see Spidey tumble through it when the glass raised, “Please, no more buzzy toy. Please Daddy, please!”

“What have we learned?”

“No- no field testing things until, until we check them first.”

“Can my baby boy come again?”

Peter was panting, tears down his face, nodding, “Daddy, too much, too many, fuck!”

“Did my baby boy remember to wear a condom at least? That suit is a bitch to clean.”

“How, how is Daddy able to- to stand there? It's... fuck so good, too much, stop, please, I can't again!”

“One more baby boy, then I'll have Jarvis stop fucking Daddy.”

Peter actually screamed, arching up as he writhed, “Please!”

“J, no more fucking me.”

Jarvis pulled the toy out, Michael's legs started trembling of their own accord, “Would you like me to disable Denial protocol?”

“No, vibrations 3.”

Michael's head dropped back, at the point Jarvis was holding him up as his panting baby boy finally got himself upright, circling to watch, “How, how is Daddy doing that?”

“Sir appears to have himself under self hypnosis... He's cheating.”

Peter glared, “Bet Daddy can't stand upright on max vibration.”

Michael smirked, “I will, if Jarvis puts the toy back in me.”

Peter's eyes widened, legs tensing as if to cross himself as he whimpered, “No more buzzy toy, Daddy, please.”

“J... Max vibrations 5 seconds.” Michael's eyes fluddered as he panted, oh that cause a very interesting raise in his heart-rate. “Again.” His cock would not stop twitching as his baby boy stood there watching. “Baby boy, wanna fuck Daddy? He's so ready for it.”

Peter whimpered, “Only if Daddy stops the buzzy toy...”

“J, max vibration 5 minutes, then disable Denial protocol.” Michael moaned, world well and truly whited by static as he trembled, twitched and enjoyed the fascinating and increasing tempo of his heart as it finally stared to give up on trying to keep its calm rhythm. “Fuck, time?”

“3 minutes left, sir.”

He wasn't going to make it, he felt Peter grab under his arms as his focus started pulling away from that increasing pounding. “Time.”

“2 minutes left, sir.”

Focus, breathe, focus, pounding, pounding, twitching, jerking, whimpering, “Time.”

“20 seconds sir.”

He felt the timer give out, felt the slam back into his vision right as it shattered again, before everything went black.

“Daddy, god that was so hot, Daddy held out so long and fuck, came so much, Jarvis is such a mess.” It took a few blinks for him to realize Peter's voice snapped him out of the darkness. “There he is. Doing okay Daddy?”

“Vision's still fucked.” White static still, like his brain got so use to the new image of the world it was taking awhile to get the real one back. “J, low C, play it through the Penthouse please, let it reverb.”

Michael blinked as the tone rang, loud and true, helping alleviate the static in his vision. “Sir, is everything still feeling alright physically?”

“J, I'm so fucked out I can't feel anything at all, I can't even see right now.” He panic grabbed when his world changed position.

“It's okay Daddy it's just me.”

“Okay, just, warning next time.” His legs wouldn't work, he kept stumbling as Peter helped him to the bedroom. “J, play it again please.”

Michael sighed when the world started coming back in short rippled, “Might I suggest, sir, that we do not repeat that?”

“I'm so fucked out though, J... Kinda nice, next time, in bed, better place to recover.” Michael fell onto the bed, grinning and shifting as he spread his legs, “Do your worst.”

“I believe we should let you rest, we are still unsure how it will effect you in the long term.”

“J, Peter... either you two enjoy yourself or I set up 'all night long' take your pick, either way, I don't feel sore enough to have been fucked good and thoroughly.”

“That's because you essentially momentarily stunned your nervous system...”

“Think I stunned more than that,” he giggled, “Liked the way my heart-rate changed. Like how distant it was... like 'sleepless nights'. Enjoyed it.”

“I'll make you a deal. We will enjoy you, only after some real rest and some time for your system to recover.”

Michael's eyes were drooping, it's not like his eyes were working right anyway, “Hm, do I gotta?”

“Next time, sir, might I suggest just... not taking it to such extremes?”

“Worth the brain breaking orgasm.” Jarvis said something, he just hummed and relaxed into the blackness behind his closed eyes.

 


End file.
